this_fat_of_minefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tybet
Byłeś zmęczony. Podróż wpław z wschodnich wybrzeży Afryki do Tybetu okazała się bardziej wymagająca niż zakładałeś. Nawet dla żółwia, którego postanowiłeś osiodłać. Ten wyraźnie słabł, co być może spowodowane było faktem, że nie był on w stanie zaczerpnąć powietrza będąc nieustannie podtapiany twoim ciężarem. Prawdę mówiąc już od paru dni niosłeś ze sobą podejrzenie, że gad zwyczajnie skonał a ty unosisz się na jego rozkładającym się powoli(jak to żółw) ścierwie. Dryfując na martwym żółwiu dotkliwie zacząłeś odczuwać samotność, konsumpcjonizm współczesnego świata i chorobę morską. Haftując na zwłoki stworzenia zrozumiałeś, jak przeraźliwie ci za nim tęskno. Nie był on specjalnie rozmowny, prawdę mówiąc podejrzewałeś, że był on niemową a nawet zwykłym downem. Mimo to brakowało ci tego mrukliwego gada, postanowiłeś więc uhonorować jego żywot i po wyskrobaniu wnętrza skorupy(co notabene powinna zrobić już jego matka zaraz po narodzinach) postanowiłeś samemu wejść do środka. Za późno zorientowałeś się jak poważny błąd popełniłeś. Po wsadzeniu mniej niż połowy brzucha zdałeś sobie sprawę, że nie jesteś w stanie się poruszyć, niczym Stephen Hawking utknąłeś w martwym kadłubku. Na domiar złego korzystając z okazji trzy rozwydrzone mewy oraz jeden dorodny pelikan uznały, ze utkają sobie w twoim odbycie gniazdo. Codziennie rano budził cię pisk krzykliwej rodziny mew oraz gęganie dorodnego pelikana. Rozgardiasz ten przyciągnął uwagę ornitologów i Davida Attenborougha ze stacji BBC. Cóż za wspaniały widok. Piękno natury i jej bezgraniczna pomysłowość w swej całej okazałości. Przykład niezwykłej symbiozy stworzeń wydawałoby się tak od siebie odległych. Żółw morski, mewy i dorodny pelikan. Zaskakujące acz piękne. To jest właśnie nasza Planeta Ziemia. Czytał David Attenborough. '' Ornitolodzy tymczasem uznali, że dla ratowania gatunku muszą ukraść jajka od matki mewy, która okazała się przedstawicielem zagrożonego albatrosa królewskiego. Zafundowali ci przy tym wnikliwie badanie prostaty, która również okazała się być zagrożona. Groził jej złośliwy nowotwór adenocarcinoma, który okazał się być klasyfikowany do natychmiastowej resekcji. Jednak jako, że pośrodku oceanu ciężko o wysokiej klasy chirurgów onkologicznych przewieziono cię w trybie pilnym do wiedźmy zamieszkującej pobliską wyspę. ''Jeśli operacja się nie powiedzie mogą to być ostatnie chwile tego majestatycznego stworzenia. Żółw szylkretowy to jeden z najrzadszych i najbardziej zagrożonych gatunków żółwia morskiego. Co roku tysiące tych zwierząt umiera pod ciosami harpunów nielegalnych kłusowników, a również tych legalnych. Skorupa żółwia szylkretowego z powodu przypisywanych jej właściwości jest niezwykle pożądana w tradycyjnej medycynie chińskiej. To jest właśnie nasza Planeta Ziemia. Czytał David Attenborough. Szybko się okazało, że wiedźma nad bezpośrednią operację na tkance preferuje metody nieinwazyjne do uratowania twojej prostaty zażądała więc jaja albatrosa królewskiego i skorupy żółwia szylkretowego. Znalezienie tych składników okazało się nie lada wyzywaniem jako, że oba te gatunki należą do jednych z najrzadszych na Ziemi. Na szczęście dzięki nagłośnieniu sprawy przez widzów stacji BBC do operowania twojej prostaty zgłosił się uznany japoński chirurg – doktor Kesuke Miyagi. Opracował on nowatorską metodę leczenia raków stercza polegającą na wycięciu całej miednicy i zastąpieniu jej niezwykle nowoczesną mechaniczną powłoką z grafenu. W celu przygotowania do procedury zamrożono cię w bali ciekłego azotu. Na twoje szczęście bądź nieszczęście to właśnie w tym momencie Japonią wstrząsnął potężny kataklizm, jako, że Pampas blypnął. W katastrofie oprócz milionów dzieci i ich matek zmarł też doktor Miyagi, a jako, że nikt nie znał jego skomplikowanej procedury operację zaniechano, a bale z azotem postanowiono zutylizować wyrzucając do zatoki. Następnie z ciepłym prądem Kuro Siwo dopłynąłeś aż do podnóży Himalajów, gdzie już swobodnie opuścić mogłeś bale z azotem, jako, że temperatura na zewnątrz była niemal identyczna. Ach Tybet, piękny i nieokiełznany Tybet, kraj mnichów, jaków i chińskiej policji. To właśnie tu miałeś spotkać się z Dalaj Lamą by załatwić azyl dla znanej dziennikarki Marie Colvin. Ten okazał się czekać na ciebie pod śmietnikiem paląc swobodnie szluga. Nie mamy wiele czasu ''– zwrócił się do ciebie bezpośrednio – ''Czego chcesz? Potrzebuję azylu dla Marie Colvin. A po co? Musi się ukryć. A przed kim? '' ''Tymi co jej źle życzą. Dlaczego jej źle życzą? Naraziła się im. Czym? Wścibiała nos w nie swoje sprawy. Czemu to zrobiła? Jest dziennikarką. Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm Pomożesz mi? Nie mogę. '' ''Czemu? Sprzedaję tylko narkotyki. Wbrew przypuszczeniom Mongoł okazał się nie być Dalaj Lamą, a zwykłym mętem społecznym, jednak zdołałeś dowiedzieć się, że duchowy przywódca Tybetu ukrywa się na samym szczycie Nanga Parbat. Przed wyruszeniem w drogą zebrałeś drużynę na czele ze znanym alpinistą(acz łażącym po Himalajach)'' Denisem Parówko. Ten jednak nie czekając aż zdążysz się przygotować po otrzymaniu zapłaty ruszył sam, a nie byłeś też w stanie się do niego dodzwonić jako, że włączył tryb samolotowy. Samotnie ruszyłeś, więc zdobyć wystający ponad obłoki chmur szczyt Nanga Parbat, a przynajmniej sądziłeś, że jesteś sam, bowiem niedługo po rozpoczęciu wspinaczki usłyszałeś dźwięk śmigieł helikoptera i majestatyczny głos Davida Attenborougha. ''Natura na każdym kroku potrafi nas zaskoczyć. Spójrzmy teraz na te ośnieżone himalajskie zbocza. Dziewicze i niezamieszkane, za zimne dla kozic, zbyt strome pingwinów. A jednak niezwykle rzadki, zagrożony gatunek żółwia szylkretowego z mozołem i uparcie prze do góry. Czego tam szuka? Co spodziewa się tam zastać? To jest właśnie nasza Planeta Ziemia. Czytał David Attenborough. Dobrze wiedziałeś co spodziewasz się tam zastać, a raczej kogo – Dalej Lamę. Na pewno nie jednak zmrożonych na kostkę zwłok jakiegoś ryżego żula. Mało zabrakło a potknąwszy się o ścierwo ukryte pod gęstą śnieżną czapą spadłbyś ze stoku, byłeś więc zdecydowanie zły, dlatego w rewanżu postanowiłeś spuścić do dołu zaklętego w lodzie, niczym komar w bursztynie, chlora. Nie spotkało się to jednak z dobrą reakcją rozmodlonego nad ścierwem tłumu. Jezus Maria Paweł coś on wyprawia!? Toć to nasz bohater. Polak wielki, patriota! ''– wyjojczała stara opatulona w we własnoręcznie dziergany sweter i kolorową chustę kutwa. ''Trzeba zajebać zasrańca ciapatego! ''– dodał ksiądz. I już mieli zepchnąć cię ze zbocza, gdy z tłumu wystąpił opatulony w ortalion pirat. ''Słuchajcie, nie ma sensu go stąd spychać, obtłucze się, połamie, a i tak jeszcze jakoś wyliże, tacy to zawsze spadają na cztery łapy. Zostawmy go, niech lezie na szczyt, przecież nie wróci. Kto normalny pakuje się na taką górę w środku zimy? Ha! Prawda, zwykły debil! ''– zawtórowała piratowi tłuszcza. Zszokowany obrotem spraw nawet nie poczułeś jak ręka pirata chwyciła cię za wystający zza karku fałd by zaciągnąć do pobliskiej jaskini. ''To ja znana dziennikarka, Marie Colvin ''– zwrócił się do ciebie pirat ''Marie Colvin? '' ''Tak, to ja ubrałam ortalion. '' I wtedy to zauważyłeś. Ten pirat, przecież to Marie Colvin, znana dziennikarka! ''Przecież ty jesteś Marie Colvin! Znana dziennikarka Marie Colvin – poprawiła cię Marie Colvin* Chodź szybko. Skontaktowałam się już z Dalaj Lamą, przyjmie nas dzisiaj na audiencji. Sekretną siecią tuneli oraz przemysłową windą ruszyliście więc na sam szczyt owianej złą sławą góry Nanga Parbat. Po drodze Marie postanowiła podzielić się z tobą pewną opowieścią. Odnośnie Dalaj Lamy, kiedyś mu już pomagałam, kiedy chiński rząd… Nie ma nawet mowy ''– przerwałeś pindzie. ''To przecież właśnie mówię. Odnośnie Dalaj Lamy to… Nie skończysz tego!!! Już dawno to skończyłam! Parę lat temu kiedy chiński rząd… Nie interesuje mnie chiński rząd, nie interesuje mnie Dalaj Lama, jestem głodny i zmęczony! A propos głodu. To gdy byłam w Ugandzie… Na szczęście krowa nie zdążyła dokończyć swojej historii bowiem widok, który się przed wami roztarł zaparł wam dech w piersiach. Tysiące skośnookich konusów ubranych w maski świń tańcowało wokół wielkiego ognia nad którym z wolna kręcił się przybity na rożen kolejny z polskich patriotów. Nad wszystkim czuwał uśmiechnięty Dalaj Lama. - Witajcie, witajcie! – przywitał was serdecznie – Rozgośćcie się! W Pułapce Dalaj Lamy *Znana dziennikarka